vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloody Crown
The Bloody Crown is the twenty-second and final episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE PROPHECY FULFILLED — After months of thwarting off dangerous threats and deadly attacks, the Mikaelson siblings finally come face to face with the one person that could lead to their ultimate demise. With the stakes higher than ever and the compound overrun by an army of his oldest sworn enemies, Klaus is put on trial for centuries of atrocities he’s committed. Meanwhile, Marcel, who has been spiraling out of control following an act of betrayal by those closest to him, is stunned by the unexpected arrival of someone from his past. Finally, Elijah, Freya and Kol frantically search for a way to save their family before it’s too late. Hayley and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney Co-Starring *Selena Anduze as Witch #1 Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Marcel Gerard and Klaus' sirelings *Marcel kills the remaining members of the Strix in St. Anne's Church. They are found by Detective Will Kinney, who is badly injured by a surviving vampire before he is saved by Vincent. *Elijah and Kol are bitten by Marcel during a fight while Freya is poisoned by one of Klaus' sirelings. They are only saved by Rebekah's intervention. *Marcel promises to spare the remaining Mikaelsons if Klaus stands trial. *Klaus asks Rebekah: "Wasn't it you who once said I could talk my way out of hell?" Rebekah says this to Marcel in The Garden in The River in Reverse, while plotting on how to take down Klaus. *Freya finds a way to save her family from death; she will place them all in a slumber similar to the one Dahlia had used on her. This will prevent Marcel's poison from killing them until Hayley can find an antidote and save them. *Freya binds the spell to Klaus, who tricks Marcel into daggering him with Papa Tunde's Blade instead of killing him. As long as Klaus lives, his family will remain alive and asleep. *Freya creates a Chambre de Chasse for herself, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah until the day they wake, so they can be together as a family without any of the drama that plagued them in the past. *Hayley and Hope leave New Orleans to track down an antidote for Marcel's poison, starting with the seven original werewolf packs. *Marcel bricks up Klaus in a tomb in the destroyed City of the Dead. **This reveals why Klaus wasn't in New Orleans -and why no one had seen or heard from him in 3 years - in the Flashforwards on the TVD\TO crossover episode - Moonlight on the Bayou. *Vincent chastizes Marcel for his sloppy destruction of the Strix and his resemblance to Klaus. He declares St. Anne's Church a sanctuary where he and any other supernatural creature, including vampires, will be welcome, if they no longer tolerate Marcel's antics. Body Count * Female vampire - staked; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Male vampire - heart extraction; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner * The Strix - various; killed by Marcel Gerard * Vampire - staked; killed by Vincent Griffith Continuity Behind the Scenes *This is the last episode of the series to air in 2016. *Danielle Campbell is removed from the main cast after her character's death in No More Heartbreaks. **Phoebe Tonkin remains as the sole original female cast member from the original cast after the departures of Daniella Pineda, Claire Holt, Leah Pipes and Danielle Campbell. Cultural References *''The Bloody Crown'' is a quote in Shakespeare's play . The central theme is about a king, who was king for a short while, to become dethroned by a member of his own family, starting a civil war. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "There's nothing that can stop Marcel now." :Freya: "None of us will make it through the day." :Elijah: "It's not a trial, it's a suicide." :Niklaus: "You want to judge me?!" :Rebekah: "Enough!" :Rebekah: "You shall not condemn him before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf." |-|Extended Promo= :Freya: "There's nothing that can stop Marcel now." :Marcel: "Elijah is as good as dead." :Freya: "I'm poisoned, Rebekah's hexed, our brothers are bitten, none of us will make it through the day." :Marcel: "You want justice, let's have justice." :Elijah: "It's not a trial, it's a suicide." :Niklaus: "You want to judge me?!" :Rebekah: "Enough!" :Rebekah: "You shall not condemn him before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf." |-|Sneak Peek #1= :Hayley (to Elijah): "Despite everything that we've done." :Niklaus: "NOO!" :Hayley (to Elijah): "All those we've lost. We're still here. You're not alone." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Elijah: "I am the one that's responsible for this crime against you." :Marcel: "One thing I learned sticking around this family Elijah, we take on one of you, you are taking on all of you." |-|Sneak Peek #4= :Niklaus (to Hope): "What better life might have awaited were another man your father." :Niklaus: "NOO!" :Niklaus (to Hope): "All those who have loved me...have lived to regret it." |-|Scene= :Marcel: "All this was you?" :Vincent: "No. I had help. Davina Claire. She's the one that made sure the Ancestors were gone for good. It's the last thing she did." :Marcel: "That means you've done your part. That just leaves me to do mine." :Vincent: "You sure you can?" :Marcel: "I'm sure I can. The whole point of me taking Lucien's serum was so I had the power to deal with the Mikaelsons." :Vincent: "Well so there's a big difference between having the power...and actually using the power to kill somebody. These people are your family." :Marcel: "They were my family. Do you know why I even bother pretending like I already hadn't taken the serum? I needed to see how my family would react. Elijah killed me in cold blood. Yeah. So whatever happens next, they've earned it." :Vincent: "Did the people of New Orleans earn it too? Cause I've been hearing the rumours about vampires just flocking into town and it looks to me that you've dead settled started a war. Now I need to know what happens to the innocent people when they get caught in the crossfire of that. No. You'll promise me you're gonna do what's right for the people of this city." :Marcel: "That's exactly what I'm gonna do." |-|Inside clip= :Marcel: "I am taking back my home. My city. My freedom. This is a fight to the death and I won't lose." :Marcel (to Niklaus): "If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river." :Freya (to Niklaus): "I'm poisoned, Rebekah's hexed and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures to three different aliments. Each of which could take years to find and none of us will make it through the day." :Kol: "Are you planning to put on a little show... Marcellus?" :Marcel: "Damn straight I am. The Fall of the Mikaelsons." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x22 Promo "The Bloody Crown" (HD) Season Finale The Originals The Bloody Crown Trailer The CW The Originals S03E22 - Sneak Peek The Bloody Crown HD Season Finale The Originals 3x22 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals 3x22 Sneak Peek 4 "The Bloody Crown" (HD) Season Finale The Originals The Bloody Crown Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Bloody Crown The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR322_VincentWill.jpg OR322_HayleyFreya.jpg OR322_Hayley.jpg OR322_Klaus.jpg The Bloody Crown Promo.jpg OR322a tbc.jpg OR322a tbc1.jpg OR322a tbc2.jpg |-|Screencaps= Klaus_Tundes_Blade_322.jpg Tundes_Blade_322.jpg Rebekah_at_Trial_322.jpg Mikaelson_Seal_322.jpg Klaus_Trial_322.jpg Mikaelson_Caskets_322.jpg Linking_Spell_322.jpg Klaus_Mikaelson_Subdued_322.jpg Hope_Mikaelson_322.jpg Elijah_and_Rebekah_322.jpg Kol_and_Elijah_322.jpg Rebekah_Mikaelson_322.jpg Freya_322_Bloody_Crown.jpg Kol,_Elijah_and_Freya_322_(1).jpg Kol,_Elijah_and_Freya_322.jpg Elijah_Mikaelson_322.jpg Freya_322_Bloody_Crown(1).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Charlie Diane Ademu-John.png 2016-05-21 Diane Ademu-John Twitter.jpeg 2016-05-20 Claire Holt Instagram.png 05-14-2016_Nathaniel-Buzolic-Instagram.jpg 04-04-2016_Matt-Hastings-Instagram.jpg 3x22family.jpg 2016-05-20 Diane Ademu-John Twitter.jpeg The_Originals_The_Bloody_Crown_behind_the_scenes_1.jpeg The_Originals_The_Bloody_Crown_behind_the_scenes_2.jpg The_Originals_The_Bloody_Crown_behind_the_scenes_3.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters